¿Amarga Navidad?
by ChErRy6PaO
Summary: Hermione creia que era la peor navidad de su vida y todo se lo debia a ese arrogante rubio llamado Draco Malfoy...pero al final las cosas pueden cambiar....


¿AMARGA NAVIDAD?

Hacia ya unos minutos que pasaban de la media noche, la navidad ya había llegado y la estaba recibiendo sola, completamente sola.

Era la primera Navidad desde que habían muerto sus padres que no la pasaba en La Madriguera con sus amigos, este año quería recibirla diferente, quería que fuera una noche especial, hacia ya algunos años que sostenía una especie de relación con su antiguo enemigo escolar… Draco Malfoy, al inicio a sus amigos no les había hecho mucha gracia, una cosa era que él al ultimo minuto hubiera reivindicado el camino y hubiera apoyado a la orden en la guerra contra Voldemort y otra cosa muy diferente y a estas alturas aún Ron no lo asimilaba del todo, era que Hermione hubiera decidido iniciar una… no sabían como llamarlo…una especie de relación totalmente informal con el antiguo Huron Botador…como Ron a veces solía llamarlo.

Quería que la Navidad de este año, fuera mágica, quería que fuera de las mejores noches de su vida, había decidido pasarla en su departamento, a solas, con él…..había dedicado la mayor parte de su tarde a cocinar ella misma, sabía que no era muy buena cocinera, pero con ayuda de Molly Weasley había obtenido una cena por demás perfecta; había con tanta ilusión adornado su departamento, se había esmerado en poner una elegante mesa para dos, y se había arreglado con un elegante y hermoso vestido color perla, solamente para él.

Hacía un par de días que lo había visto, se le notaba muy alegre, fue por eso que decidió que era el momento perfecto, para ponerle un nombre a esa relación que mantenían, Draco había estado de muy buen humor toda la semana, hasta había propuesto acompañarla en la Cena de Navidad a casa de los Weasley, por que sabía que cada año era lo que ella acostumbraba, de ahí salió la idea de tener una cena ellos dos juntos, a solas, nunca había pasado una fecha tan importante para ella con él, y mucho menos a solas, y esta sería la primera vez.

Pero de que había servido todo eso, era ya Navidad y él no había aparecido aún, le había dicho que lo esperaba a las 11:00pm en su departamento, por que le tenía una sorpresa y para ella era muy importante que fuera, pero a él pareció no importarle.

Sentada en el sofá donde había permanecido casi hora y media esperándolo recordaba con tristeza como había sido todo desde un inicio, como había conocido al verdadero Draco Malfoy, como él le había permitido explorar en el fondo de sus sentimientos y de su alma, seguía siendo el mismo joven arrogante y prepotente de siempre, pero ella había descubierto que no era tan duro y tan frío como hacia creer a los demás, en un par de ocasiones podía jurar que le había murmurado un "Te Quiero", aunque cuando ella le preguntaba que era lo que había dicho, él respondía con evasivas o cambiaba abruptamente el tema.

En estos momentos ya lo dudaba, suponía que había sido solo su imaginación, él Draco Malfoy como iba a poder decir que la quería a ella precisamente, a quien por años había insultado y despreciado solo por no tener ancestros de sangre mágica.

Después de otros cinco minutos esperándolo, decidió que ya no más, ya lo había esperado suficiente, y no hablaba nada mas por ese día, ya había esperado años por recibir una frase de él donde le mostrara que en verdad le importaba y sentía algo más que lujuria por ella; se quitó las zapatillas que llevaba y las arrojó con fuerza en el piso, camino descalza hacia el comedor para pagar la vela que aún se mantenía encendida sobre la mesa que tan cuidadosamente había colocado para ambos; sin esperar a que él llegara y sumida en la oscuridad destapó la botella de champagne que se enfriaba en una especie de hielera al costado derecho de la mesa, sirvió un poco de su burbujeante contenido en una de las copas decidida a bebérselo de un trago, y así lo hizo, en un par de ocasiones mas repitió el proceso, servía hasta derramar el liquido sobre esa fina copa, dejaba escapar un par de lagrimas por su triste rostro y de un solo trago bebía aquel burbujeante liquido.

De tanta fuerza con la que apretó la última copa que llevaba a sus labios ésta no resistió la presión y se rompió, causándole un profundo corte en su mano derecha, como una autómata soltó los vidrios que aun quedaban es su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de baño y a su habitación, aquel pasillo donde innumerables veces Draco y ella habían compartido diversas emociones, aquel rincón donde alguna vez Draco la había besado con desesperación al pensar que a ella le había pasado algo malo; caminó hasta su habitación, ahí habían un par de cosas pertenecientes a Draco, su colonia, algunas túnicas y demás prendas de ropa que dejaba ahí para cuando pasaba la noche con ella, papeles de la oficina de aurores donde trabajaba, y algunas cosas más.

Sin más paso de largo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, ahí también había cosas de él, además en ese sitio habían compartido más de una noche juntos, la primera vez que él llego a su departamento, fue en el cuarto de baño donde la había hecho suya, fue ese sitio en el cual la había enloquecido con besos y caricias y la había convencido de aceptarlo en su vida y en su cama.

Ya no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, por un lado sabía que aunque ella amara a Draco, él nunca le había prometido nada más, y no tenia con que ni por que presionarlo ya que años atrás ella misma y en ese sitio donde se encontraba ahora lo había aceptado tal cual era; pero por el otro, era una mujer muy romántica, ella siempre había soñado con tener una pareja estable, con que pudiera demostrar su amor en publico y frente a sus amigos, y no tener que demostrarlo solo a unas cuantas personas o en esas cuatro paredes, soñaba con hacer el amor diariamente y no solo en la cama, en cualquier sitio, hacer el amor con una palabra que demostrara cuanto se amaban , hacer el amor con una sonrisa, con una mirada. Soñaba con algún día tener una familia, con salir de la mano a caminar por un parque, con ver una película triste y llorar juntos, no solamente lo que compartía con Draco, adoraba como a nadie a ese arrogante rubio, pero le dolía que en momentos como ese brillara, pero por su ausencia, le dolía que a Draco parecía agradarle esa situación, le lastimaba pensar que tal vez el nunca sintiera nada mas por ella y que llegaría el momento en que lo aburriría y se marcharía para no volver jamás, por eso mismo no sabia que hacer; abrió la ducha, era lo que ahora que él la había plantado necesitaba.

Con el ruido del agua no escucho cuando la perta de la entrada se abrió, Draco acababa de llegar, sabía que Hermione estaría furiosa por no haber llegado a la hora que le dijo, sabia que para ella la Navidad era una fecha muy importante, y aunque fingiera no saberlo, sabia que la sorpresa que le tenia era precisamente aquella, una cena para dos, una noche mágica, a solas en su departamento, por eso mismo fue que le extraño el llegar y encontrar todo apagado, supuso que se había hartado de esperarlo y había decidido reunirse con sus amigos en casa de Weasley como cada año; se sentía culpable de no haber llegado a tiempo y que por ese error se fuera todo a la mierda, no quería aceptarlo pero le daba miedo que ella decidiera dejarlo, que se cansara ya de esa situación y de él mismo.

Camino lentamente por el recibidor, pensaba realmente que Hermione no estaba, decidió que la esperaría ahí, para explicarle el por que no había llegado, no se le hacia prudente ir a alcanzarla a casa de Weasley, no por que no quisiera pasar lo que restaba de la noche con su castaña, si no por que ella estaría aún furiosa con él, y además a esta hora sus amigos ya sabrían que la había plantado y ellos si que no se lo tomarían muy bien.

Pasó por la sala, tropezó con algo que no había visto –Lumus- murmuró, al instante una resplandeciente luz salió de su varita; y vio el objeto que había causado que casi se cayera de frente sobre el que sabía era el sofá favorito de Hermione; le extraño de sobre manera el encontrar unas zapatillas de finas tiras en color perla ahí arrumbadas en medio de la sala, con lo ordenada que era Hermione con sus cosas y con la estancia en sí; eso ya era muy raro, crockshanks no había aparecido desde que él había entrado en el departamento, algo inusual por que cada que Hermione no se encontraba ahí dejaba que croockshanks vagara libremente por el lugar, las luces estaban mortalmente apagadas y ahora esas zapatillas en medio de su sala, camino un poco más, encendió las luces del departamento y lo que encontró lo dejó por completo helado, el departamento estaba adornado muy alegremente, en la mesa del comedor estaba aún la cena que Hermione había preparado, lista y en espera, pero algo en el piso llamo más su atención….una copa; ahí en la madera que cubría el piso del comedor se encontraban los pedazos de lo que había sido una copa para champagne, rota… y uno de los cristales, el mas grande estaba cubierto de una sustancia muy roja…"sangre"- pensó.

"Que fue lo que pasó"- pensaba ya con desesperación aquel rubio, con la vista siguió el pequeño rastro de sangre que se encontraba por la madera, al llegar al sitio donde se unía el pasillo, desapareció el rastro de sangre por la alfombra oscura que lo cubría, fue en ese momento que escucho el claro sonido del agua correr en la ducha.

Ella estaba ahí y seguramente la sangre que había en la copa y el piso era suya, no era mucha la sangre solo unas gotas, pero ese detalle no lo distinguió¿Qué diablos había hecho esa mujer¿Tanto le había dolido que no llegara a tiempo como para cometer semejante estupidez?, No, Merlín santo!!!! Ella no haría una estupidez de esa manera, por nada del mundo y mucho menos por nadie.

Caminó aprisa por el pasillo hasta colocarse en la entrada del cuarto de baño, no sabia que hacer, podía esperar a que ella saliera del baño o entrar por que sabía perfectamente que ella estaba ahí, pero…¿y si ella había cometido alguna estupidez?... tenia que entrar…así que….abrió de sopetón la puerta, lo primero que vio fue un vestido color perla tirado a mitad del baño, unas gotas de sangre lo manchaban, la cortina en un principio estaba cerrada ocultando de su vista la bañera y el área de la ducha.

De pronto la cortina se corrió con rapidez, y una castaña se asomo por ella, sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el calor del agua, aun había vapor en el ambiente, y esa esena a Draco se le antojo, escandalosamente sensual.

Hermione estaba tan entrada en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Draco había llegado a su departamento, estaba ya mas tranquila el baño la había relajado y con el agua se había ido parte de su enojo y su tristeza; no fue hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió de repente y un ligero viento frio la recorrió que se percató que había alguien mas ahí, en un instante reacciono solamente a correr la cortina para tomar su varita que había dejado a unos metros de distancia; y fue cuando lo vio, ahí parado a mitad del baño, mortalmente serio pero con una extraña mirada en el rostro.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle

Draco estaba tan entretenido observando como caían gotas de agua de su cuerpo que tardo un par de segundo en reaccionar.

Al notar como era que él la miraba ella solo atino a Cubrir su desnudez con la toalla mas cercana, ya que su bata quedaba mas al alcance de Draco y no pensaba acercarse de momento a él.

¿Por qué te cubres? –Preguntó con voz enronquecida – No hay nada que no haya visto antes

No seas cínico y sal de aquí – continúo la castaña apretando más contra ella la diminuta toalla

Draco salió de su letargo recordando el motivo por el cual había entrado, sabia perfectamente que a ella le fastidiaba que la interrumpiera cuando se duchaba, pero recordó

¡Estaba preocupado!- le gritó- Creí que habías cometido alguna estupidez, cuando llegue y vi sangre….

¿Preocupado dices?- lo interrumpió la castaña- ¿Tú Malfoy?...eso no es común en alguien como tú

Por Merlín Granger… deja las ironías y dime ¿por que diablos hay sangre en el piso y en ese vestido?- refutó

Hermione un poco mas tranquila salió de la ducha meneando su cabello y pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlo; iba saliendo del cuarto de baño con rumbo a su habitación cuando simplemente le dijo…-Eso es algo que a ti no debe importarte…..tus cosas están en esa maleta, espero que no demores en irte por que tengo que salir.

Esa frase descoloco totalmente a Draco ¿Acaba de decir lo que él había escuchado? O ¿el verla solamente cubierta por esa toalla y saliendo de la ducha lo había hecho imaginar eso?…

¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?- se aventuró a preguntar el rubio- y quiero que en este momento me digas por que demonios hay sangre en el piso… me escuchas- se había comenzado a enojar, esa era una de las pocas veces que mostraba interés y preocupación por alguien que no fuera él mismo y a ella parecía no importarle, ya que había seguido el camino a su habitación como si él no estuviera ahí.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la castaña, opto por seguirla a la habitación, ésta estaba cerrada, más no con el seguro, la abrió y vio a una Hermione en ropa interior ya, y secándose el cabello, sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Dime que es lo que te pasa¿Qué mierda es eso de que ahí esta mi maleta o no se que?...- volvió a preguntar un Draco ya molesto

Hermione parecía no escucharlo ya que estaba muy entretenida secándose con la toalla el cabello, ya no intentaba taparse, él tenia razón no había centímetro de su cuerpo que aquel rubio no hubiera probado ya, no había rincón alguno que ese arrogante rubio no conociera; se tomo un par de minutos más para terminar se secar su cabello, se levanto con un movimiento que sin haberlo querido, al rubio le pareció extremadamente sensual, aunque en esos momentos su reciente molestia podía mas; la castaña camino hasta su armario para buscar algo que ponerse de ropa, y sin voltear a mirarlo le contestó –Como te dije antes, todas tus pertenencias, o mas bien todo lo que en algún momento dejaste aquí , está en la maleta que se encuentra en el pasillo – no le dio tiempo de terminar lo que le tenia planeado decir, por que el rubio se había acercado a ella de un salto. La tomó fuertemente por la muñeca derecha y sin creérselo examinó minuciosamente su mano.

Draco la vio levantarse aún sin decir nada, se dirigía al armario y mientras removía su ropa le había comenzado a decir algo, pero desvió completamente se atención al notar algo extraño en la palma de su mano derecha que quedó unos instantes a su vista, casi de un salto se acercó a ella y la jalo un poco brusco por su muñeca derecha.

Suéltame!! –Grito Hermione tratando inútilmente de zafar su mano de las de él.

Con que este era el motivo de la sangre en el piso y el vestido ¿No es así?- dijo Draco

Ya te dije que eso no debe importarte, y si ahora me haces el favor…. SUELTAME!!!, me estas haciendo daño…-gimoteó Hermione

En vez de soltarla la atrajo más hacia él, con su otra mano sujeto la muñeca izquierda de Hermione y la apresó entre el armario y su propio cuerpo.

Ahora si me vas a explicar que coño es eso de la mentada maleta, y además ¿con quien piensas salir a esta hora?- la voz de Draco sonaba peligrosamente calmada

Hermione intentaba soltarse sin éxito alguno, eso solo hacia que las manos de Draco ejercieran mas presión sobre sus muñecas, lo que después de unos minutos de forcejear en verdad le estaba haciendo daño; sumándole el que solamente llevaba ropa interior y empezaba a sentirse el frio, finalmente decidió detener su inútil intento de huida, su enojo había subido hasta su limite, Draco tenia ese "don", llevarla siempre al limite cualquiera que fuera la emoción que estuviera sintiendo.

Suspiro profundamente e intento que su voz sonara indiferente aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo en furia, Que se cree….pensó - después de que llega a esta hora todavía quiere que lo reciba con una fiesta, quiere que no me moleste por lo que me hace…

Malfoy…- susurro de la forma más indiferente que había podido, ya que Draco aun apretaba sus muñecas y ya había empezado a darle frio –pensé que tu cerebro había aumentado su tamaño en estos años, como para entender por ti mismo cuando algo termina, pero veo que no, veo que debo explicarte las cosas como a un niño pequeño…..aunque no debería y en realidad no quisiera hacerlo lo haré…. Te explicare las cosas de una forma que las puedas entender…. Tus cosas están afuera- habló, como si se lo explicara a un niño de tres años – No quierovertemás…- dijo dolorosamente lento….- Esto se acabo!!

Le dolía en el alma haber pronunciado esas palabras, lo amaba y mucho, pero esa noche había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, podía aguantar sus ironías; que a veces pasaran días sin que supiera de él; que al volver la volviera loca a base de pequeñas discusiones que por supuesto terminaban con una esplendida noche en la cama claro…; que no le gustara ir a casa de Ron o de Harry; que aún después de años criticara los inventos muggles, aunque él llevará un auto deportivo; lo que sea que fuese la relación que mantenían y demás cosas; pero que la dejara plantada, y además la tratara de esa forma No, no podía aguantarlo.

Merlín Granger!!!- gritó exasperado – ¿Todo esto es por que esta noche no llegue a tiempo? – preguntó

Sorpresivamente, la había soltado y comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación, en vez de una calculadora serpiente parecía un león enjaulado; solo en 2 ocasiones antes lo había viste de aquella manera, cuando perdió a su madre y cuando ella estaba en San Mungo, en ambas Draco había estado muy angustiado.

No Draco, no nada más fue por lo de esta noche- contesto con voz suave y triste- ha sido un poco de esto y un poco de aquello – siguió- yo ya no quiero seguir así, ya no puedo seguir contigo.

¿Estas con alguien más, verdad?...¿Es eso?...¿Por eso quieres dejarme?- gruño Draco al borde de la histeria, no es que fuera un hombre celoso, por que nunca lo había sido, pero el solo imaginar a su mujer con otro lo transformaba, y si, aunque lo había intentado negar, desde hacía ya años Hermione Granger era SU mujer, por que él _la quería_, se lo había dicho, aunque después cuando ella le preguntaba que había dicho él evadía el tema o simplemente lo cambiaba.

Al escuchar esas tontas preguntas, Hermione volvió a exaltarse

¿Crees que si estuviera ya con otro hoy estaría aquí desperdiciando esta noche tan especial por esperarte? –respondió con furia-¿Crees que si anduviera con alguien más me hubiera pasado la tarde entera decorando la casa y haciendo una cena que valiera la pena solo para estar los dos, juntos? – siguió con lagrimas de rabia y dolor acumulándose en sus ojos – ¿Crees que si tuviera a otra persona me hubiera cortado con una tonta copa la mano derecha por que tu no llegabas? – No Draco, no estoy con nadie más, y es precisamente por estas reacciones tuyas que ya no quiero nada contigo – lagrimas que no había podido evitar ahora caían por su rostro.

Tomo una bata que estaba colgada detrás de ella y salió de la habitación; Draco se había quedado nuevamente estático al escuchar con que rabia y con que dolor Hermione le había contestado.

La escucho salir de la habitación y fue cuando reaccionó, aun no había podido explicarle el por que no había llegado a tiempo, y tal parecía que a ella ya no le importaba, estaba terminando su relación o lo que quiera que fuese, y parecía que ya no había forma de remediarlo.

Salió a prisa detrás de ella, la encontró limpiando el desastre de la copa, en el comedor, aún caían lentas lagrimas por su rostro, y esa imagen le dolió infinitamente a Draco, no le gustaba verla sufrir, no a ella, y menos por su propia culpa; desde que había llegado a la entrada del edificio donde ahora se hallaban, sabía que Hermione estaría muy molesta, sabía que muy probablemente ella no estuviera, o no quisiera hablarle en por lo menos un par de horas, pero nunca se imagino que al cruzar esa puerta su mundo pendería de un delgado hilo, jamás se habría imaginado que ella quisiera terminar con él.

Nunca había dicho esa frase, en algún momento la pensó, pensó decírsela, solo a ella pero su orgullo Malfoy se lo había impedido, no sabía si en ese momento serviría de algo, pero tenia que intentarlo, parecía ser su única salida.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, Hermione aun estaba arrodillada en el piso del comedor, limpiando de forma muggle el desastre que antes había provocado con la copa, Draco no sabia si era prudente acercarse más, arriesgándose, coloco suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña, ésta al sentirlo instintivamente se apartó.

Tranquila Herm, déjame explicarte, no voy a hacerte daño…-dijo, con tono afligido

Mas daño del que me has hecho ya, creo que es imposible-respondió dolida Hermione

Por….favor- suplicó él

Era la primera vez que Draco decía esa frase, era la única vez en su vida que lo había escuchado suplicar y de una forma tan sincera, y Hermione lo sabía

Tan sorprendida como estaba, permitió que Draco la ayudara a ponerse en pie y dirigirla hacia su sofá favorito.

Estaba ya sentada en el sofá cuando Draco volvió a hablar.

Le costaba enormemente el pronunciar esas palabras, jamás las había dicho, solo en un par de ocasiones las había realmente sentido, ambas por esa mujer y esta era una de ellas, pero nunca habían salido de sus labios.

Respiro hondamente un par de veces antes de que su voz volviera a salir de su garganta.

Lo… yo lo…Hermione, esto es realmente difícil para mi, y tu lo sabes…. Yo- no podía, tartamudeaba, sabia que al decir esas palabras sería un poco mas fácil, la conocía muy bien para saber que por mucho que ella sufriera siempre lo perdonaba –Yo…- decidido a no perderla simplemente lo dijo.- Hermione yo Lo siento….- después de esa primera vez le había resultado mas fácil, disculparse por todo, todo lo que le había hecho- Lo siento de verdad, se que siempre te he hecho mucho daño, que te he hecho sufrir, que soy un imbécil por tratarte de esta manera, pero así soy Yo, así fui educado…..yo se que eso no lo justifica, se que soy una mierda de persona, siempre lo he sido y sin embargo tu has estado conmigo, me has apoyado, tu eres la única con la que puedo ser realmente yo mismo, simplemente yo, Draco…no un Malfoy, simplemente Draco…

Esas frases que Draco le estaba diciendo en esos momentos jamás pensó oírlas salir por sus finos labios, la habían descolocado interior como exteriormente, sorprendida era poco.

Perdóname por favor, se que estas en todo tu derecho de echarme de tu casa y también de tu vida, pero escúchame….yo no se lo que me paso, se que esta noche te he lastimado demasiado, se que la actitud que tome hace un rato no fue correcta, se que debí avisarte que no llegaría a tiempo, se que no debí gritarte de esa manera, y mucho menos haberte lastimado-eso lo dijo tomando las muñecas de Hermione entre sus manos- pero entiéndeme, llegue y no había luz, luego vi la copa rota y con sangre, aunque no lo creas me asuste pensé que habías cometido alguna estupidez, me preocupe muchísimo- su voz sonaba distinta, entre desesperada y entrecortada- después cuando mencionaste aquella maleta, me moleste muchísimo, no podía creer que me estuvieras echando de tu vida, por que aunque no lo parezca me duele y mucho, pensé que esto que empecé a sentir por ti desde hace años, era puramente atracción física, que si estaba contigo un par de meses se me pasaría y podría alejarme para siempre de ti, pero No, no pude hacerlo, el haber estado una sola vez contigo me hizo darme cuenta que estaba completo, que no necesitaba a nadie más, aun así no lo podía ni quería entender, fue por eso que me aleje unos meses, probando aquí y allá, pero no, no pude tu te habías graba a mi piel, como con fuego, te habías grabado en mi mente y fue por eso que regrese a ti, no pude soportar mas estar alejado de ti; así fue como te propuse esto, creí estúpidamente que era una obsesión, pero poco a poco te metiste en mi corazón, yo no sabría describir que era lo que sentía cuando estabas en mis brazos…

Draco…- murmuro con lágrimas la castaña, pero cubriendo con su dedo índice, Draco acallo sus labios

Quizá yo aun no sepa querer, por que lo acepto, es algo que no se hacer…. Pero por favor…no me dejes, no sabría que hacer sin ti…-finalizo ya con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida por las palabras de Draco que no supo como reaccionar ante tal confesión, sabia perfectamente que Draco no era un hombre que exteriorizara sus sentimientos, por que aunque se empeñaba en disimular que no los tenia, ella perfectamente sabia que ahí estaban, siempre presentes; ni en un millón de años ella se hubiera imaginado a Draco Malfoy pidiéndole perdón a alguien y menos aun confesando a su manera que la quería y la necesitaba.

Draco al ver que Hermione no decía palabra alguna, y se había quedado sumamente seria, se desespero, no se arrepentía por lo que había dicho, pero parecía no haber servido de nada, ella seguía aun esquiva y fría con él, o al menos eso creía….

Joder Granger!!!! Te quiero!!!!!!- de repente había gritado…- NO lo entiendes…Te necesito!!!!

Hermione al ver tal explosión de Draco solo atino a sonreír de forma radiante y arrojarse a sus brazos…

Al parecer no había sido la peor navidad de su vida como en algún momento llego a pensar; horas mas tarde Draco le había explicado que se había atrasado por que tenia que pasar a recoger su regalo de Navidad, que había resultado ser un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda engarzada entre dos serpientes de plata, el cual ambos habían decidido seria su anillo de compromiso, habían cenado tranquilamente.

Esa noche a escasas horas de ser Navidad habían tocado juntos el cielo, en todas las formas posibles, Draco le hizo el amor de la manera mas dulce que ella recordaba, pidiéndole perdón con cada una de sus caricias, profesándole amor en cada beso.

Tal vez no había sido la noche perfecta como ella la había imaginado, pero de que había sido la noche mas mágica hasta ese momento, no quedaba duda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, y que les pareció?

Justamente a las 12:27am de 26/12/07 lo acabo de terminar, lo inicie ayer por la mañana, tal vez no sea lo mejor del mundo, pero es mi primer fic, y me ha gustado mucho escribirlo.

Pues a las que lo leyeron muchísimas gracias…. Y pues Feliz Navidad…y Feliz 2008!!!


End file.
